Segundas oportunidades
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Tooru no estaba seguro de la razón, pero seguía vivo.


**Segundas oportunidades**

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del episodio 13 y de algunos de los sucesos hasta el episodio 20, aun cuando es una realidad alterna/What if...?

**Disclaimer:** Shiki y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Ono Fuyumi y asociados.

Segundas oportunidades

Había sido un milagro o tal vez una maldición.

Tooru no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos era, pero seguía vivo; al menos en la medida que era posible usar esa palabra siendo un Okiagari —o Shiki o vampiro; en realidad no importaba que palabra usase para referirse a los que eran como él.

Todos los demás parecían haber caído bajo la mano inclemente de los cazadores que se habían unido en el pueblo, incluso los que habían intentado defenderse.

Pero él, que había estado ahí, oculto en un rincón de un armario y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro sin verdadera razón, seguía vivo.

Era irónico que lo estuviese cuando ni siquiera la dulce Ricchan, que no se había alimentado ni una sola vez, lo estaba.

En silencio, porque su cobardía todavía era más fuerte que él, Tooru siguió llorando, tal como lo había hecho durante lo que se sentía como toda la noche.

Tenía el consuelo de que el día pronto arribaría y con este también llegaría el pesado e invencible sueño, que lo alejaría de sus pensamientos y el miedo constante de que alguien lo encontrase.

Aunque quizás alguien lo haría en cualquier momento y le clavaría una estaca en su corazón, tal como habían hecho con los demás.

Alguien... alguien como la persona que estaba caminando dentro de la casa, haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus pies y trayendo cada vez más cerca la perspectiva de una segunda muerte.

El no necesitar respirar hacía que tampoco se viese obligado a contener el aliento, pero a pesar de eso Tooru cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras usaba la otra para hacer lo mismo con sus ojos.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Y aunque su instinto y el hambre lo impulsaban a atacar a quien fuese, no quería hacerlo.

Quería resistir un poco más, como Ricchan, y no hacerle daño a nadie más, aun cuando fuese doloroso para él. Y si lo mataban, al menos no quería ver quien lo haría.

El sonido de los pasos se detuvo en la misma habitación que él y fue seguido de un lento chirrido cuando la puerta del armario fue corrida lentamente.

—Tooru-chan...

El reconocer la voz que pronunció su nombre fue lo que hizo que Tooru se atreviese a ver a quien lo había encontrado, a pesar de la aprensión que sentía.

—Na... Natsuno...

Ese sí era un verdadero milagro.

Tooru lo observó con la boca abierta, sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo o a decir algo más a pesar de que le alegraba verlo vivo.

Porque él lo había matado, él era el responsable de que Natsuno hubiese muerto y si Natsuno estaba ahí, él era el culpable de haberlo transformado en una criatura igual a él.

El silencio pareció ser eterno y fue Natsuno el que lo rompió, mas no atacándolo para vengarse ni recriminándolo por todos sus pecados.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo firmemente y cuando Tooru no se movió, se estiró para tomarlo del brazo y obligarlo a pararse—. Vamos a irnos de este pueblo.

Eso no tenía sentido. Sonaba tan irreal que aunque Tooru no había vuelto a soñar desde su muerte no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo estaba haciendo ahora o si acaso había perdido su cordura por culpa del hambre.

Pero el agarre en su brazo se sentía demasiado real y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

—Pero... —dijo débilmente, dejándose arrastrar por un momento antes de retroceder y detenerse a la fuerza—. ¡Natsuno!

Aunque Natsuno no lo odiase por todo lo que le había hecho, eso no cambiaba el que él ya no era humano. Sin importar a dónde fuese la necesidad de comer sería demasiada y tarde o temprano mataría a alguien más.

¿Acaso Natsuno no entendía eso?

—Pensaré en algo —respondió Natsuno, hablando de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el bosque, días antes de que Tooru no matase.

Tal vez Natsuno sí entendía, siendo igual que él, y a pesar de eso quería sacarlo de ahí y buscar una forma para que sobreviviesen sin matar a nadie. Pero eso era imposible y Tooru lo sabía bien, mas también estaba consciente de que Natsuno no se rendiría por mucho que se lo dijese, por lo que replicó una vez más, usando la única excusa que se le ocurrió.

—¡Ya va a ser de día!

Natsuno apartó su mirada de él para dirigirla a las ventanas cubiertas, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo permanecer despierto —dijo en voz baja y Tooru intentó retroceder una vez más, pero el todavía presente agarre en su brazo se lo impidió.

No era sólo el que Natsuno hubiese hablado de su naturaleza actual; el recuerdo de Tatsumi era demasiado aterrador para no reaccionar ante esa confesión.

—Y pronto vendrán a revisar esta casa —continuó Natsuno—. Encontré un cobertizo en el bosque que podemos usar por ahora.

Todo indicaba que Natsuno realmente quería ayudarlo a pesar de todo, que no había desistido de lo que había propuesto cuando aún estaba vivo.

—Natsuno... yo no merezco otra oportunidad —pronunció con voz temblorosa, dejando de resistirse pero sin moverse para huir junto a Natsuno—. Yo...

—Saldremos de aquí —insistió Natsuno, interrumpiéndolo y halando de él nuevamente.

Fue la determinación en su voz la que acabó con la reticencia de Tooru y lo hizo seguirlo mansamente, sosteniendo su estómago con su brazo libre mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese la desgarradora hambre que sentía.

A pesar de todo quería vivir y aunque no merecía algo que casi parecía un premio, como lo era la oportunidad de escapar con Natsuno y la posibilidad de que Natsuno realmente encontrase una forma en que pudiesen vivir sin tener que matar, no quería dejarlo pasar.


End file.
